


Wish I Were [Klance Song Fic]

by Arty_101



Series: Klance Song Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_101/pseuds/Arty_101
Summary: Now that Keith thinks back on it he never expected this to happen, there was no evidence that it would after all, so when his world is turned upside down he is left having to re-think everything. Keith has loved Lance since the moment they met, it was silly and stupid of him but there was no controlling it, no stopping it, so he is left to pine after Lance, desperately wishing that Lance would for only a moment look at him with even a fraction of the love he feels for him. Instead, Keith is left to watch helplessly as Lance falls in love with Allura. He gives up all hope, why even bother when it is obviously never going to happen but maybe just maybe Keith will get his chance after all.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669084
Kudos: 16





	Wish I Were [Klance Song Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is another instalment in my Klance Song Fic series. These stories are not in any particular order and they don't have anything to do with each other. They are all stand-alone one-shots. This fanfictions song is Heather by Conan Gray. It follows Keith as he thinks back through all the times he wished that Lance would look at him how he looks at Allura and while the majority of it is pinning Keith the end of the story is still happy. I have changed the name Heather, instead it just says her which is referring to Aullra, and once the song lyrics finish it represents Keith finishing his memories and coming back to the present.

**Keith’s Pov.**

When I think back to the beginning, to the very first time we met, I never expected it to end like this, there was no evidence to support that this is how it would end, in fact, everything pointed to this ending very badly, but well once again you have turned my world upside down with such a simple sentence, ”Keith I think I might be in love with you”, and I am left having to re-think everything.

I still remember the third of December all those months ago, just over a year now. I had been hanging out at Pidge’s house since my older brother was attempting to flirt with her brother and failing oh so miserably when you invited her over. I, of course, was dragged along behind her despite my many protests which all died very quickly when I saw you. Bright blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, soft tan skin and chestnut brown hair. Pidge had to leave early and left me alone with you, I want to blame her for introducing us but I can’t really, she is the one that warned me after all and I am the one who didn’t listen. We were sitting outside on your porch all alone, me in your sweater, you said it looked better on me than it did on you. I smiled and blushed regardless of the fact that the olive green wouldn’t really suit anyone, but in that one perfect moment, I felt hope swell in my chest. We were sitting so close I could see the freckles dusting your nose and I thought if only you knew how much I liked you, but I had a close-up view of how your eyes sparked with desire. I watch your eyes trail after her helplessly as she walks by and I got a front-row seat as you shouted out what a sight for sore eyes and she smiled shyly. Your eyes that are brighter than the blue sky stare after her. She’s got you mesmerized while I die.

What went through my mind to think you would ever want me? Why would you ever kiss me, I’m not even half as pretty as her with her long silver hair and light blue eyes. She is regal and graceful and I was left on the sidelines as you two fell in love. I watched helplessly as you gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester so I shouldn’t care so much but you like her better and I can’t help but wish I were her.

I stand by day in and day out, for months, watching your relationship grow. I watch as she stands with her holding your hand and feel anger start to boil in my gut, I watch with growing dread as you put your around her shoulders and that dread turns to ice in my veins, now I’m getting colder by the minute. I feel my hope slowly start to splinter but how could I hate her, she’s an angel after all or at least according to you she is, but then again I kinda wish she were dead, not that it would really change anything. You will never look at me how I so desperately wish you would.

Every day in the hallway I get to watch you as she walks by, your eyes never stop following her even after all this time, the same line always falls off of your lips, what a sight for sore eyes, and she always smiles as she walks past. Your beautiful eyes that shine brighter than a blue sky are solely focused on her, she’s got you mesmerized while I die slowly piece by piece every day.

All I think about, all I can think about, is how big of an idiot I am. I mean why would you ever kiss me, I’m not even half as pretty. She’s got perfect hair that falls on her shoulders just right and mine is a mess of black locks that you keep calling a mullet, her eyes sparkle and dance while you can barely even see mine hidden beneath my hair.

You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester so why do I care so much? Why can’t I stop thinking about us sitting on your porch with me in your sweater, us far to close to be considered normal, and your eyes shining as you tell me that I looked good in your sweater, but you like her better so what’s even the point of me wishing I were her.

I let my hope splinter and break, I let the flame in my heart go out. I gave up wishing I were her, I gave up wishing for you to look at me how you looked at her, I stopped caring and let myself slowly vanish. My laughter died and tried to stay away, I wanted you to be happy so I left you to be with her and slowly disappeared. I didn’t think you would even notice me hanging around you less but I suppose I was wrong. 

As much as I denied it, again and again, I still sometimes wondered why I thought you would ever kiss me? I know that I’m not even half as pretty as her, I know that although you said I looked good in your sweater you didn’t mean it. You gave her your sweater because she truly does look good in it and although it’s just polyester it still conveyed your message perfectly, you like her better and sometimes I still find myself hopelessly wishing I were her…..

You wave your hand in front of my face and I snap back to reality, to the present, to the fact that you just confused to me. This is the very moment, the very thing that I longed and wished for, the moment where I am the one who has you mesmerized, I am the one you want to kiss, I am the one you want to give your sweater to although I might have to insist on you washing it at least three times, I am the one that sparks that desire in your eyes and it is beyond intoxicating.

You smile and it lights a fire inside me, my hope slowly piecing back together the longer you stand there with that hopeful smile on your face. I let myself reach out, I let my fingertips graze softly against your cheeks before letting my hand settle against the nape of your neck, your soft chestnut hair tickles the tips of fingers and I pull you forward into a kiss. Your lips are soft yet demanding, your hands like vices on my hips. I am breathless in seconds. This right here, this is all I have ever longed for, you right here in my arms kissing me like your life depends on it. I no longer find myself desperately wishing I were her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this. I always battle to write these song fics so I am always open to any suggestions for improvements or any songs that anyone thinks would work well with this ship. If anyone ever wants to get ahold of me for a story recommendation or request you can find me on Tumblr smellsgay (Book Nerd At Your Service), I am always happy to try and write anything.


End file.
